Keyframe
by nigthmareintheheaven
Summary: Algo que parecía sencillo en un comienzo, termina marcando sus vidas para siempre.


La relación de Luka y Marinette comenzó tan repentinamente que a varios -por no decir a todos- los tomo por sorpresa, los únicos que se veían venir aquello fueron los padres de la Franco-China quienes habían testigos de la evolución de los sentimientos de su hija para con el joven Couffaine.

Hacia cerca de 3 meses atrás habían celebrado su quinto aniversario, lo festejaron de la manera más romántica que Luka podría orquestar, lo que incluyó pétalos de rosa, una cena bajo las estrellas y como siempre con él un tonel de besos y caricias. Luka nunca parecía satisfacerse de su amada Marinette.

Dos meses antes la fémina había cumplido su vigésimo cumpleaños, como siempre lo hacía Luka se encargó de extasiarla de amor, Marinette nunca parecía tener demasiado de Luka.

Tres semanas atrás Luka se despedía de su novia, amándola como nunca antes lo había hecho, susurrando promesas en su oído y apartándose de ella con la sensación de vacío más grande que había sentido nunca. Él hubiese rechazado la propuesta más Marinette le aseguro que su amor permanecería intacto y que hablarían cada noche sin importar los cambios horarios, se besaron dejando un sabor amargo en los labios del otro.

Marinette miraba el techo de su habitación esa que ahora se veía tan vacía sin su novio... Cómo extrañaba al dueño de su amor. Todavía era temprano, aún la noche no había caído y faltaba al menos dos horas más antes de poder hablar con Luka.

El tiempo parecía pasar a través de un cuentagotas convirtiendo a esos minutos en los más largos de su vida, un sonido la trajo nuevamente a donde estaba, quitándola de su ensoñación donde su chico estaba abrazándola y dándole confort en ese momento. Se puso en pie sabiendo perfectamente la procedencia de ese sonido, subió a cubierta y divisó a la risueña figura vestida de negro quien al ver su semblante quitó su transformación corriendo hacia su encuentro. Plagg abandono a su portador, tomando en el aire un trozo de queso que este le arrojó.

Hacia al menos tres años que sabían sus identidades, cuatro en los que ella había cedido el puesto a Lordbug.

¿Quien podría culparla por renunciar a sus Miraculous por amor?.

Obviamente Chat se sintió traicionado cuando en lugar de encontrarse con su Lady se encontró con Lord, más no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, ya que esa que había sido su mejor amiga había logrado ser alcanzada por un akuma.

Lord y Chat vencieron a Hawkmoth casi un año después de eso y al descubrir la identidad de Lord le fue fácil deducir quien era su Lady. Algo que lo devastó más que conocer la identidad del villano, era sabido por él que su padre era un mal hombre más el que justamente Marinette fuese su Lady era una broma muy pesada del destino. Nunca se atrevió a preguntar porque ella no había vuelto a usar el traje.

—¡Mari!, ¡Dios! ¡Te ves fatal!, ¿Estás bien? —posando sus manos en los hombros de esta y examinando sus facciones—. ¿Es por Luka?

Marinette sonrió; —Solo los modelos se ven bien a esta hora de la tarde, después de un día seguramente agotador —Bromeo tocando su nariz, más su voz sonaba vacilante—.

—Es el maquillaje, detras de todo esto soy Murphy —Ella rió con su broma, aunque lo quisiera nunca podría verse tan mal. —Hablo seriamente, deberías ver mí aspecto al dormir,, todo azul y ojeroso cual zombie—. Rió de manera más sonora, definitivamente ese gato tonto tenía una obsesión por Znation. Inmediatamente su ceño volvió a fruncirse, sus pensamientos estaban inquietos —El idiota te dejo, ¿Cierto?... Te dije que él no te convenía. —Espeto, finalmente soltando algo del disgusto que tenía por la elección de Marinette. Alejandose y cerrando sus manos en puños—. ¡Voy a cazarlo como a un insecto!

Marinette rió; —Es un insecto, gatito. Pero es mi bichito... —Luego lo miró con seriedad—. Lo amo Adrien y te aseguro que él también lo hace.

Adrien tomo las mejillas de la chica entre sus manos; —Si no es él, ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella tomo las manos de él y las alejó de su rostro, sonrió y giro acercándose al barandal observando el agua meciendo la embarcación, nuevamente fijo su vista en Adrien quien la miraba fijamente; —¿Qué harías si te dijeran que vas a ser padre?

Adrien intento pensar en lo que le preguntó antes de decir una tontería más tantos años con el traje de Chat Noir lo habían hecho un metepatas profesional; —¡No puedes hablar en serio Marinette!, ¿Ese tipo? —Señalando a la nada—. Te dejó aquí para irse de gira y tú preguntas esa idiotez... Él no vendrá por ti Mari —Sentenció de manera fría—.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de ella, confiaba en Luka estaba segura en todo momento de su decisión de estar con él, pero el que Adrien sacase las garras la entristeció; —¡Tú no sabes nada de él!

—Claro que se de él —Afirmo esté—. Se que confiastes más en él que en mí, —Totalmente fuera de sí—. ¡Se que de un día para el otro ustedes estaban juntos sin darme una mínima oportunidad!. ¡Yo te amaba!, aún lo hago y duele como si me hubieses arrancado el maldito corazón. —Calmando un poco sus ánimos—. No entiendo que pasó contigo.

Marinette se dejó sumir por los recuerdos de esa tarde hacía años atrás; —Te vi besando a Lila... —Comenzó ella más fue interrumpida—.

—¡Ella me beso a mi! —Grito el varón con furia. Él recordaba perfectamente ese día, era en ese momento que todo con la chica frente a él había desbarrancado—.

Marinette sonrió; —Ya no viene al caso, ¿sabes?. Yo te quise, te lo iba a decir todo antes de eso y sin embargo ese hecho me hizo conocer más a Luka. —Dijo con añoranza—.

—¡Tu debiste estar conmigo! —Espeto tomando sus manos de manera brusca—. ¡Los Miraculous nos unieron!

Plagg los miraba en la lejanía, la s movimientos de Adrien lo inquietaban más no iba a entrometerse a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, hacía años que su portador guardaba todo aquello dentro de sí y si no le daba un cierre al asunto no haría más que seguir acumulandose hasta desbordar.

—¡Solo escuchate!. —Pidio soltando su agarre en ella—. ¿Qué es lo que te separa de tu padre?

Adrien sonrió de lado; —Que yo ya tengo uno de los Miraculous... —La tomó de la cintura acercándose a ella, intento besar sus labios y fue detenido por un frío metal rozando su cuello—.

—Sueltame —Pidió con terrorifíca calma. Él la miró horrorizado soltando su cuerpo—. Me la dio Luka, él sabe que su mujer sabe defenderse.

Adrien levantó los brazos en rendición; —Yo... ¿Lo lamento?

—Vete Adrien —Pidio dándole la espalda, había algo más importante que debía hacer—.

—Adios Marinette

Esta vez no volteó a verlo como había hecho tantas veces. Él está celoso, apenas lo conoce... Él no sabe nada de Luka. Adrien solo veía su lado de la situación, sus propios problemas iban delante de los de los demás. Él no sabía lo que Luka debió enfrentar y lo que ella misma tuvo que sacrificar por él. Ella no había amado a Luka desde el minuto cero, más no le era indiferente, conociéndolo se encontró adorando cada parte de él y mientras este le tocaba su última composición una melodía calma y ruda notó que lo que sentía por esa sonrisa era mucho más de lo que estaba preparada para afrontar.

Ahora se hallaba petrificada, había hecho miles de suposiciones con la misma situación cientos de veces más ahora era real, apesar de todos los cuidados que habían tenido al respecto, y por alguna extraña razón recordó una frase de "Jurassic Park", la cual terminaba siendo cierta después de todo, suspiró intentando sostener sus emociones. Luka debía saber esto lo antes posible, maldecía que este se hubiese quedado con Tikki, ella al menos podría aconsejarle al respecto. Bufó, más investigo en internet la mejor manera de afrontar el tema, más no le convenció ninguna.

Decidio darse un relajante baño para calmarse por lo que acababa de pasar con Adrien e intentar asimilar la noticia que cargaba en sus manos. Salió del baño apenas cubierta con su ropa interior como hacia desde que vivían oficialmente como pareja con Luka, acostumbrada a que este la atraparía en un abrazo y llenándola de besos la llevaría a la cama junto a él, aquello obviamente no pasaría hoy. Seco su cabello con el secador, lo cual lo dejo esponjoso, peino un poco este y agregó un aceite a base de coco. Miró sobre la cómoda donde Luka había dejado su campera para que ella no lo extrañase. Cuando estuvo segura de que su cabello no dañaría de ninguna manera la prenda optó por ponérsela. Tomo el palillo plástico al cual le había puesto su respectiva tapa y otra vez se preguntó como haría para decírselo a Luka.

Recordó los mensajes en clave que solían mandarse con él, antes de admitir que estaban flechados el uno por el otro, sonrió buscando lo que necesitaba para tomar la fotografia. Después de muchos intentos fallidos optó por grabar un vídeo, ya que de otra manera siempre saldría con poses y muecas extrañas, tomo una captura de este -En realidad demasiadas hasta que una le pareció perfecta- y sin meditarlo demasiado la envío en un correo a su novio, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

Luka frunció el ceño a la imagen que le habia enviado su novia. Ella Lucía perfecta, no había dudas que en su camino se había cruzado un ángel, estaba vestida con los jeans manchados que a él tanto le gustaban, usaba la blusa negra con transparencias que él había elegido para ella y sobre todo se había colocado su campera. El problema más grande de la imagen era que está era de cuerpo entero, tomada en su cuarto. Envio unas simples palabras en un texto a la mujer de la fotogrfia "Ça alors Marinette".

Ella cerró la campera de su novio sonriendo, pensando que había logrado la reacción que quería de él e inmediatamente se dispuso a hacer una vídeo llamada.

—El imbécil de Agreste fue a verte hoy, ¿Cierto? —Dijo este con un tono completamente frío—.

—Hola Luka, yo estoy bien ¿sabes? ¿Y tú? —Dijo está con tono sarcástico—.

Luka sonrió con falsedad; —Yo estoy de puta madre, sabiendo que mi novia metió a alguien en nuestro cuarto —En el mismo tono—. ¿Porque enviaste esa foto?

—No lo sé, pensé que sería agradable para ti ver qué lo que enviaste había llegado? —Frustrada—.

—¿Estuviste con Agreste en nuestra casa? —Preguntó otra vez mas serio—.

—Sabes que es un hábito de ese gato venir todas las tardes —Respondio con enojo—.

—¿Te pusiste esa ropa para él? ¿Disfruto sacándote la blusa? ¿Se rieron de mi mientras usaban mi cama? —Frunciendo el ceño aún mas—.

—¿De que demonios estás hablando? —Preguntó no dando crédito a sus oídos—.

—¿Quién tomo la foto Marinette? —Preguntó como si ese hecho fuese la prueba inequívoca de que ella lo estaba engañando—.

El rostro de Marinette se volvió totalmente rojo, frunció los labios y miró a su novio como si pudise enviarle rayos a distancia —¡Eres un imbecil! —Marinette arrojo el teléfono a la cama—. ¡Vivo contigo desde hace años, en los que no he siquiera pensado en otro chico y tú sales con esa idiotez!

—Y... ¿Qué quieres que piense, que me enviarías una foto al azar? —Luka le hablaba a una pantalla que apuntaba al techo de su bote—.

—¡En eso tienes razón!. Quise decirte algo en esa imagen, pero entendiste todo mal —Marinette tomo el teléfono, limpio sus lágrimas antes de que él pudiese verlas, odiaba pelear con Luka—. ¿Sabes que es lo más irónico de esto? —Luka la miró de manera fría y negó—. Tu eres el que es perseguido noche tras noche por un grupo distinto de fans que quieren hacerte todo lo que te propongas y yo estoy sola. Esperándote aquí con un idiota al que tuve que echar está misma tarde, tratando de hacerte sonreír... —No pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara y que las lágrimas asomaran en sus ojos, las limpio con la manga de la campera—. Creo que es mejor que te vayas con alguna de tus groupies —Se desabrochó la campera y la arrojo sobre la cama—. Bonne vie Luka Couffaine

Las lágrimas de Marinette recorrían sus mejillas, Luka le había hablado en un tono hiriente más su desconfianza era demasiado para asimilar. Dejo que sus emociones la consumiesen mientras se quitaba las prendas de encima -Las que se había puesto para él en especial-. se calzaba unos jeans, una playera y un par de zapatillas, estaba furica. Envío un último mensaje a Luka, no sabiendo si lo hacía a modo de disculpa o por venganza... Para que esté vea lo que se había perdido. "Dile a Tikki que tenía razón, ella siempre la tiene" ignoró las veces que el teléfono sonó después de eso. Arrojo su teléfono contra la cómoda en la que estaba la campera que ahora llevaba puesta, este se desarmo, haciendo que las partes volasen por distintos lados del camarote.

"Él es quien está de gira, a él lo asedian las mujeres y yo confío. ¿Más él no puede confiar en mí?. Que se vaya al demonio, que desquite su frustración con una de sus groupies y que no vuelva a llamarme nunca. Maldito idiota"

Esa corriente de pensamientos se dio mientras está arrojaba algo de su ropa en una maleta. Estando lista para salir observó el pequeño artilugio plástico sobre la cama y las emociones la colmaron.

¿Que haría ahora?

Luka se sentía frustrado, era celoso y Adrien cerca de Marinette era un catalizador para todas sus inseguridades, él confiaba en Marinette, ella era SU mujer —¿como no hacerlo?— ella había demostrado una y mil veces que por Adrien nunca se había sentido como con él. Él fue todas sus primeras veces y ahora, ahí estaba otra vez ese ser grotesco e inseguro capaz de lastimar a quien más amaba.

—¡Mierda! —Pateo la mesa de noche junto a su cama donde una criatura roja y malhumorada dormía. Siseo a modo de disculpa mas a ella no parecia importarle—.

—¡Luka! —La criatura lo miró con enojo hasta que examinó sus facciones-. ¿Qué pasó con Marinette?

Luka tomó asiento en la cama y suspiró; —Creo que esta vez la perdí.

Tikki sonrió con pena; —¡Imposible! Se aman demasiado.

—Me llamo "Luka Couffaine", dijo; buena vida Luka Couffaine —Él no se atrevía a mirar a su kwami por lo que miró al piso—. La perdí.

El kwami acarició su cabellera bicolor; —Cuentame que sucedió, tal vez no sea tarde.

Luka desbloqueo su teléfono y le enseñó a Tikki la imagen que Marinette había enviado, Tikki examinó la imagen mientras él se excusaba; —Adrien va todas las tardes a hacerle compañía, lo se. Ella me lo dice y él me lo restriega en la cara. Pero no me hubiese molestado si ella no hubiese enviado eso... Mis inseguridades corren más rápido que los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Tengo motivos para desconfiar o es que estoy algo paranoico?

—Sabes que ella no es así con nadie más que contigo —Trato de calmarlo, entregándole el aparato, no sabía porque los humanos confiaban tanto en esas cosas con luces—.

—Dijo que te dijera que tenías razón.

Tikki frunció el ceño; —Muestrame esa cosa con luces otra vez —Esta lo tomo en sus pequeñas manos examinando la imagen con detenimiento y sonriendo al encontrar lo que buscaba—. Sabes... Marinette adoraba cuando respondías a sus fotos con una canción ¿La viste? —Señalando el teléfono—.

—¡Si, lo hice! —Ofuscado, tomando el teléfono en sus manos no pudiendo entender porque todos insistían con lo mismo—. ¡Voy a eliminarla! Solo ha traído problemas.

—¡Espera! —Tikki le arrebató el telefono—. Recuerda las fotos, ¿Porqué respondías con una canción?

Luka sonrió; —Marinette ocultaba un mensaje y si lo decifraba le enviaba una canción que hablaba del tema, era sencillo. Ambos coincidíamos con facilidad —Examino la foto con detenimiento y Sonrió aún más—. ¡Soy un imbécil!

Luka intento llamar a Marinette más ella no contestó. Rápido busco una canción acordé al tema y la envío a su casilla, tampoco recibió respuesta alguna. Por ello tomó la tarjeta que les había dado la discográfica, metió a Tikki en su bolsillo y salió hacia el aeropuerto.

El avión ploteado con el "c'est la vie" -Nombre de su banda-. Estaba en el hangar esperándolo, se alegró de que la disquera siempre lo tuviese listo. Mostró su tarjeta de identificación y en menos de lo pensado se encontró nuevamente en París. Su corazón estaba agitado, sus piernas temblaban y no podía quedarse quieto. Pensaba en ella, la amaba tanto que podría morir si no la encontraba.

Corrió hacia la salida, el último recuerdo que tenía del lugar había sido cuando se despidió de ella, su gran sonrisa, su pequeña mano meciéndose y el último beso... Suspiró, camino hacia una esquina desierta y sacó a Tikki de su bolsillo, la criatura se alertó al verlo deprimido.

—¿Qué pasa Luka? —Con preocupación—. Tendrías que estar corriendo por Marinette. —Lo alentó—.

—¿Y si ella ya no está?

—Nunca lo sabrás si no la buscas.

—Los puestos de taxi están llenos y siquiera me echan un vistazo.

—¿Porqué no usas a Lord?

—No soy Adrien y no me place estar en ese traje tanto como a él —Se excusó—.

—¿Y por ella?

Luka sonrió, la pequeña criatura roja sabía siempre como convencerlo; ¡—Tikki Puntos Fuera! —El resplandor carmesí volvió a cubrir su cuerpo como no lo hacía hace años, cargándolo de adrenalina—.

Lord bug atravesó los techos de París con una velocidad nunca conocida por él, el viento golpeando en su cara lo hacía sentirse tal como un pájaro. Un momento de reflexión lo llevo hacia Agreste, entendiendo que esa libertad a manos de su padre solo podía conseguirla de la mano de Chat Noir, él por su parte no necesitaba de todo aquello. Divisó la luz de su embarcación, esa que con esfuerzo había podido adquirir para él y luego alcanzó la perfección en cuanto Marinette la ocupo a su lado.

Marinette oyó el familiar sonido de alguien aterrizando en cubierta, después de haber llorado lo suficiente para quedarse dormida abrazada a la campera de Luka no tenía ánimos de levantarse. Sabría que de igual manera Chat se colaría hasta su cuarto si era de suma importancia lo que necesitaba decirle. Oyó los pasos acercándose y los familiares golpes sobre la puerta abierta, no volteó, no quería ver a ese gato tonto, no ahora cuando su corazón estaba resquebrajado.

—¡Vete gato tonto! —Espeto con la voz quebrada—. ¡¿No entiendes que no quiero verte?! —Arrojando un almohadón donde seguramente estaba el puente de su conversación unilateral—.

El almohadón impacto en el estómago de este; —¿Esa es manera de recibir a tu bichito, ángel?

Ella giro para mirar de frente al dueño de esa voz; —¡Tambien estoy enojada contigo! —Espeto Marinette escondiendo su rostro en la almohada—.

Luka se sintió abatido, más no iba a rendirse; —Soy tu Lord mi ángel. No Luka —Marinette lo observó con los ojos aguados—. Él está muy arrepentido —Se acercó unos pasos a ella—. Me envió esto —Sacando el celular del bolsillo—. Es un mensaje para tí.

—¡No quiero! —Dijo ella en tono caprichoso_.

Lord tomo asiento en la cama junto a su amada, acarició sus cabellos delicadamente, oyendola sollozar.

—Una señorita muy especial, me dijo hace unos años atrás que podría perdonar los celos de un idiota...

—Ella perdonó los celos de ese idiota. Esa vez.

Lord sonrió; _El idiota me envió desde Londres, al menos deberías oír su mensaje antes de tomar una decisión.

Ella miró el rostro triste y arrepentido de su héroe, suspiró y se acomodó a su lado; —¿Grabó un mensaje para mí? —Pregunto con curiosidad limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo desechable—.

Lord negó; —Envió algo mucho mejor —Lord tomo los auriculares y los acercó a los oídos de su ángel, para luego reproducir la canción que había escogido para ella—.

Las notas de "3 corazones - Antonio Orozco" comenzaron a sonar, para el momento de la segunda estrofa Marinette ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

 _"Las palabras, no se cuentan._

 _Contaré los corazones._

 _Uno el tuyo, otro el mío,_

 _y otro que nos da tirones"._

Marinette se quitó el audífono, Luka nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, la mayoría del tiempo solo observaba y en cuanto hablaba solía meter la pata, ella comprendió que el hombre a su lado no hacia mas que amarla por ello abrazo a Lord quien correspondió cerrando sus brazos sobre su cintura; —Eres un idiota Luka Couffaine —Susurro dejando un beso en su cuello—.

Lord sonrió, beso su frente y pronunció las palabras que desprenderían a Tikki de su fusión, beso el rostro de su novia y entre sus brazos los acomodó a ambos a lo largo de la cama que compartieron durante tantos años, jugó con los dedos de su novia como si estos se tratasen de las cuerdas de una guitarra. Ella sonrió, eso significaba que su chico estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Finalmente Marinette rompió el silencio.

—¿Que haremos ahora? —Pensando en los meses que quedaban aún de su gira mundial, en como tomarían sus padres las buenas nuevas y que haría con sus hormonas si se separaban nuevamente—.

Luka sonrió, levanto la barbilla de Marinette y beso sus labios con ternura, suspiró una vez más en cuanto se separaron; —Por lo pronto disfrutar del compás creado por nuestros tres corazones, pasar la noche juntos como tantas otras veces y mañana veremos. Te advierto algo sea en París o en la gira quiero estar contigo —Posando sus grandes manos en el abdomen de la chica—. Pienso permanecer en cada una de las etapas de nuestro bebé, y planeo amarlos más de lo que alguna vez pensé llegar a imaginar —Luka se levantó para inclinarse sobre su abdomen—. Escuchaste preciosa, papá y mamá te están esperando para llenarte de amor.

Luka era un hombre de pocas palabras eso era bien sabido por Marinette, más en cuanto hablaba podían pasar dos cosas, para su suerte esta vez había logrado enamorarla más que antes. Él levantó su ropa por sobre su vientre, lo miro con dedicación, posó su mano fría en este a lo que Marinette siseo, la miró a modo de disculpa. Luego dejo un par de besos en su vientre, miró otra vez a su novia sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—¿Como sabes que es niña? —Preguntó la fémina sonriendo—.

Él se encogió de hombros; —Simplemente te imagino con una hermosa bebé en tus brazos, aunque si fuese niño me ayudará a alejarte pretendientes —Guiño un ojo a esta, prefiriendo callar antes de meter la pata una vez más—. Los amo, ¿sabes?

Marinette asintió atrayéndolo sobre si, él cuidando de no aplastarla sosteniendo su peso con las manos se dejó llevar, ella miró sus labios se acercó a ellos lentamente y susurró; —Nosotros también te amamos Luka..


End file.
